Episode 7642 (8th July 2011)
Plot Sophie's shell-shocked realising that Rob and Janet have disappeared with Kevin's money. Sian points out that she's going to have to tell Kevin what she's done. The Barlows gather for dinner at No.1 to celebrate Deirdre's birthday. Simon gives her a book about pottery as a present. Deirdre's delighted. Kylie's bitter about the fact that Audrey won't turf Maria out of the Salon flat. Audrey tells her that she'll be out of a job too if she doesn't shut up. David tells Kylie that he's fed up of being stuck in the middle of her continual rows with his mum and his gran. Sophie confronts James demanding to know what's going on. James seems to be as perplexed as she is and promises to try and track Rob and Janet down. With Sian's support, Sophie tearfully confesses to Kevin and Sally how she stole £20,000 from Kevin's bank account and transferred it to the charity's account and Sian explains how it seems that Rob and Janet who ran the charity have disappeared and done a runner with Kevin's money. Kevin and Sally are furious with Sophie, telling her that she's commited a serious crime. Hayley and Chesney visit Fiz in prison hoping to persuade Fiz that Hope would be better off with her but Fiz is adamant that Hope must never live in prison. Chesney storms out, frustrated by her attitude. Kevin storms round to No.1 and accuses James of recruiting naive kids to steal money for a bunch of con artists. James claims innocence. Marc takes Audrey for a drink at the bistro. Afterwards he kisses her goodnight which takes them both by surprise. Kevin's livid and tells Sophie that he'll never trust her again. Sally tells Sophie how angry and disappointed she is and Kevin states that he's calling the police. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Visiting room *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie's panic grows as she tries to track down Rob and Janet, but with all avenues exhausted she is forced to confess to Kevin; and Hayley starts getting through to Fiz during a prison visit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes